Christmas Kisses
by Ryukai-chan
Summary: Kai will learn that some great gifts just can't be packaged... Please read & review.PLEASE!PLEEEEASE! Thank you.


SapphirePrincessTaiTai 

You guys, I've just been hit with the Christmas spirit! This is a Christmas one shot fic for all of my readers and was supposed to be here last week but I was so lazy! I hope you all aren't mad at me for not updating on Ulterior Motives but I promise to do it soon!

mysterious voice: Yeah right, you won't update soon.

Another mysterious voice: I agree.

SPT: Hey! You guys aren't supposed to be here yet! Oh well. Everyone I was going to introduce them later but they're here now. I would like to introduce to you, My two muses, chibis Mika and Yuichi.

Both muses: Yes we're the best announcers and disclaimers and everything!

Mika: Starting now!

Yuichi: SapphirePrincessTaiTai does not own Beyblade! She only owns me and Mika!

Now for the story!

One shot Ty/Kai Christmas Kisses

It was the day before Christmas Eve, and the entire blade breakers team

was in Tyson's living room of

course as they always seem to be and three of the bladers were excitedly

talking about Christmas. Rei to the

left, Tyson to the right, and Max right opposite of the third wall. One in

particular (guess who?) was sitting

against the wall, eyes closed, and the ever present frown set upon his face

perfectly, occasionally glancing at

the rest of the team...and one certain blader especially. "Max, come here a

sec." Kai called. max feeling a

little uneasy, walked cautiously over to him. "Bend down." said Kai and

Max did so. Rei and Tyson turned

and watched Max's face go Christmas light red. "Really?" Max asked face

already as red as it could ever be.

"Why would I have called you over?" Rei instantly grew protective and

Tyson felt his fingers numb and his

mind go blank.

"Thanks." Max said and turned away from everyone. Soon all heard the

sound of a little zipper going up.

Rei and Tyson sighed in relief. Max walked back over to the other two

team members and began talking

once again. "I love Christmas." said Tyson." Best time of year." max

replied. "yep." said Rei. grabbing

something from a box and placing it on the tree. And they all began talking

about ho great Christmas was

until. "what's your favorite part of Christmas Rei?" asked Tyson. Presents

he answered. what about you

Max? the sweets said max simply. oh I never would have guessed. you

asked. joked max. my favorite is the

giving. said Tyson happily. he turned to Kai. Kai? he whispered sweetly.

Kai felt his face burning but pretended not to here the midnight haired teen.

hello? said Tyson. what? asked Kai. what's YOUR favorite

part of Christmas? nothing he answered. I hate Christmas. what! said all

the others. you hate it? It's

just a day where everyone gets presents. I'm rich. I can buy any of the stuff

they give me. Christmas is

stupid. I hate it Tyson was a little shocked and sad. I guess my gift won't

matter then...

Christmas Eve night

Everyone had turned in for bed no one could wait until the presents came

and most for them were eagerly

waiting for morning, at least except for Kai. He would make sure no one

started opening presents until next

morning and everyone was awake. it was about 11:40 midnight when Kai

was woken by a sound. He

looked up and saw Tyson standing there. Go back to sleep he growled

your not opening anything until

tomorrow. no, that's not it. said Tyson, he pulled a parcel from behind his

back. this is for you. i know you

don't like Christmas but I do, and I'm supposed to give presents to

everyone. even you. he smiled sweetly.

this ...is for me? Kai asked. yeah, i know it's not much but...he trailed off

as Kai stood up in front of Tyson.

it's more than enough and it means everything to me. Unknowing that they

were being watched Kai leaned into a very surprised Tyson who's brain

couldn't process what was happening. He gently pressed his lips to

Tyson's and Tyson gasped out loud. The passion between the two was

great and it surpassed anything else at

the time. nothing seemed to matter to Tyson anymore he couldn't move or

speak or sit or stand or anything

his legs were no longer able to feel and he leaned in against the wall Kai

went with him pushing his tongue

between Tyson's lips and feeling the warm crevice of his mouth. He then

broke the kiss to breathe, leaning his forehead against Tyson's. Suddenly

herealized what he had done and immediately removed himself. I'm sorry.

he whispered turning his eyes away in an ashamed look. No said Tyson in

a low whisper he turned his head

to Kai fully and said you were doing the right thing. he placed his forehead

against Kais and brought there lips together in a crushing kiss. I love you

whispered Tyson. I love you too said Kai. Should we tell them?

I think they already know. alright said Tyson. he placed a finger on Kais

lips. but I have to go before they

wake up. alright Kai whispered. Tyson kissed his own fingers and then

placed them on Kais lips then slowly

turned and left. "Good night." "Good night."

The Next Morning

Everyone was getting their gifts off from under the tree. Then all sat at the

table enjoying a yummy Christmas breakfast. so how did everyone sleep?

Rei asked just fine said max i slept good to unexpected at

Christmas time but oh well. what about you Tyson? yeah I slept fine! max

and Rei were sitting next to each

other so of course, Tyson and Kai were sitting next to each other as well.

And you Kai? Rei asked slyly.

I slept fine. said Kai, wondering why the neko-jin was so curious. Tyson

secretly slipped his hand into

Kai's. Oh well for now he had the best Christmas gift of all. Who cares,

because according to him he got the

best 'sleep' ever.

everyone I'm really sorry about my stupid grammar. That's why this took

so long and as you can see it still had a long way to go.

please be nice and in the spirit of christmas, give it a good review please

ppl, Thankyou.

Mika: I love you!

Yuichi: I love you too!

SapphirePrincessTaiTai: Awww. Thanks you guys.

Yuichi And Mika : We meant the viewers & the reviewers...But we love

you too.

Gee, thanks.


End file.
